


Blue's Boys

by IntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gangsey, M/M, Sick Adam Parrish, Sick Gansey, Sick Ronan Lynch, Sickfic, bluesy - Freeform, everyone is sick, except Noah because he's dead, pynch if you squint - Freeform, sleepy adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/IntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: Adam was sleepy and overly cuddly. Ronan was grumpy and hiding out in his bedroom. Gansey was refusing to rest and had buried himself in Glendower research. Noah wasn't sick, but he was dead, meaning that he might as well have been sick for all the good he was doing. So Blue Sargent was spending her spring break at Monmouth Manufacturing, taking care of three sick boys. It could be worse.The boys all come down with colds and Blue takes care of them. Friendship, cuddling, and lots of sneezing happen.





	Blue's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do another sickfic with one of the raven boys but I couldn't decide which so here we are? Also I'm not sure when exactly this takes place, probably between BLLB and TRK.

Blue wasn't sure how she ended up in this situation. Not one, not two, but all of the boys had come down with a terrible cold at the same time. Gansey was usually the group's caretaker for when someone wasn't feeling well, but as Gansey himself was indisposed right now, that left Blue taking care of all of them. It was almost comedic. Adam was sleepy and overly cuddly. Ronan was grumpy and hiding out in his bedroom. Gansey was refusing to rest and had buried himself in Glendower research. Noah wasn't sick, but he was dead, meaning that he might as well have been sick for all the good he was doing. So Blue Sargent was spending her spring break at Monmouth Manufacturing, taking care of three sick boys. It could be worse.

Gansey's bed was a pile of papers, books, and blankets, so messy that he could barely be seen. A flurry of sneezes sent a stack of papers flying, and Gansey groaned. Blue picked them up and handed them back to him. Gansey's hair was mussed, and he was wearing his glasses. 

"How are you feeling?" Blue asked. 

"I think I'm dying." Gansey said, giving a thick sniffle and a small cough. 

Blue ran her fingers through his hair. "You're not. You really should try to sleep, though."

He gives a noncommittal shrug before reaching into the tissue box beside him to blow his nose. "I guess I'm just trying to make up for it."

"What do you mean?" 

"It's spring break." Gansey said, letting out a miserable little huff. "We needed to go to Cabeswater, and look for-" he broke off to sneeze.

"Hey," Blue said. "It's only day two of spring break. We still have a whole week for you to recover and do any kind of searching for Glendower. You'll be feeling better soon."

Blue went to check on Ronan next. She knocked on his bedroom door, and heard the heavy footfalls before the door was opened by a very flushed Ronan. For once, he didn't look intimidating or brooding. He was wearing pajama pants and a sweatshirt, with a crumpled tissue in his hand and a red-tinged nose and flushed cheeks.

"What?" He asked, trying to put venom behind his words, but just sounding tired and sniffly. 

"Wanted to see how you're feeling."

Ronan coughed, making his face look even redder, if possible. "Like shit."

"Do you need anything?" Blue asked. "Medicine, food, water, company?"

He just groaned. "Fuck off." 

Blue brought him another packet of DayQuil and a bottle of water anyway.

When she went to check on Adam, she found him huddled under multiple blankets in Noah's bed, while Noah read a book aloud, in a soft voice. Adam was crashing at Monmouth both to have some company while he was sick and because St. Agnes was freezing.

"How are you feeling?" Blue asked, for the millionth time that day.

"'m fine." Adam rasped, not bothering to move or open his eyes. 

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"'m fine," he repeated, sniffling. "Pass me a tissue?"

Blue and Noah both moved to hand Adam a tissue, and he took the one from Blue to blow his nose and the one from Noah to sneeze into a second later.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Blue said, pulling open the blinds. Adam and Noah both flinched. 

"Headache." Adam croaked. 

"I can get you medicine for that... Noah, why are you flinching?"

"It's bright." Noah said. 

After getting Adam some painkillers, Blue went back out to the living room area/Gansey's bedroom, and frowned when she realized that Gansey wasn't there. There were stacks of books and papers, and a pile of blankets...

"Oh," she chuckled. Gansey was in his bed; he was wrapped up in his blankets, face resting on his open book, glasses askew. Without the sound of his sneezing as a guide, Gansey was almost invisible due to the clutter on his bed. His position did not look comfortable, so she tried to move him gently.

"Wha-" Gansey opened his eyes blearily. "Did I fall asleep?"

Blue nodded. "You didn't look comfortable, so I tried to move you. Go back to sleep."

Gansey sneezed suddenly, fumbling for a tissue. "I'll just stay up. I already slept. I'm expecting a call from Malory anyway..."

She gaped at him. "You were only asleep for like, ten minutes."

Then Adam came out of Noah's bedroom, sniffling. "I need more tissues."

He sat down on Gansey's bed, stealing some of his tissues. Blue sighed; she had just picked up three new boxes of tissues from the store yesterday. Adam had already run out and Gansey was almost out of tissues, and Ronan was probably close to running out too. 

Adam blew his nose and sneezed a few times, then curled up and fell asleep in Gansey's bed. Gansey also sneezed and sniffled, before reaching for a book. After a while, Ronan emerged from his bedroom and took a few of Gansey's tissues before climbing into the bed on the other side of Adam. 

Adam stirred and smiled at Ronan weakly. "Hey."

"Will you all be okay if I run out to get more tissues?" Blue asked. 

Gansey nodded. Adam laid his head on Ronan's chest. Ronan coughed.

\---

Blue returned with three more boxes of tissues, cough drops, some DVDs, and ingredients to make soup. The three boys were all still in Gansey's bed. Adam was snoring lightly, with his head resting on Ronan's chest. Ronan was also asleep, drooling a little onto Gansey's sheets. And miraculously, Gansey had fallen asleep with his book on his face. Slowly, trying not to wake him, Blue removed the book and set it on his desk. Satisfied that the boys were sleeping peacefully, she started to tidy up, putting away all of Gansey's research. It was amazing how three boys and a myriad of books and papers fit into this twin sized bed. 

The peace was disturbed when Gansey's phone rang. It was sitting on his desk, so Blue dove to answer it. As she picked up, Gansey shot awake.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" Malory said. "Gansey?"

"Gansey is indisposed right now," Blue said. "This is Blu- Jane."

"I'm not indisposed," Gansey protested, coughing. 

"Oh, my." said Malory. "Is it from the healthcare system? The British healthcare system killed my mother-"

"No, Gansey has a bad cold," Blue explained. "And he needs to be resting right now." She gave Gansey a pointed look. 

"I'm fine, I-" He sneezed, which started him coughing again. "Give me the phone."

"Look, can we call you back?" Blue asked. "He's just not up for it right now."

"That would be fine," Malory said. "It's not urgent. Tell Gansey I hope he recovers quickly."

"Thank you, I will." Blue replied, hanging up the phone. "Malory says he hopes you feel better."

Gansey sighed. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, except the story about his mother and the British healthcare system." Blue said, brushing some of Gansey's brown hair off of his forehead. "He said it wasn't urgent. He'll call you back when you're feeling better."

"Oh." Gansey coughed, and Blue handed him the pack of cough drops. "Thanks."

For the next hour or so, Blue busied herself with making homemade chicken noodle soup, and Gansey got out of bed, with a box of tissues and a handful of cough drops in hand, to sit at the kitchen table and talk to Blue while she cooked. 

"Did you know," Gansey said around a cough drop in his mouth. "Wales has the most castles per square mile of all European countries?"

"I didn't," Blue replied, chopping carrots. 

After a while of Gansey sniffling a lot and telling her fun facts about Welsh history, Adam and Ronan both came into the kitchen.

"Feeling any better?" Blue asked. 

"A little," Adam yawned. 

"I guess." Ronan croaked. 

"What are you making?" Adam said, taking a tissue from the box of the table and wiping at his nose with it. 

"Soup," Blue answered. "My mom always makes chicken soup when I have a cold, so I figured it couldn't hurt. Are you hungry?"

All three of them nodded, so she scooped some of the soup into bowls for each of them. 

"This is good, Blue." Adam remarked. "Feels good on my throat."

Gansey began to grow noticeably sleepy as he ate.

"After you eat, you need a nap." Blue suggested.

"I'm not tired," Gansey yawned.

Adam fell asleep right at the table, resting his cheek on the tabletop when he'd finished eating. 

"I've got it," Ronan said hoarsely. He slid an arm around Adam, then picked him up.

"What're you doing...?" Adam mumbled, snuggling into Ronan. 

Ronan swore, then sat down on Gansey's bed. Adam's arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Parrish," Ronan said. "Want to go back to bed?"

"How about we stay here?" Adam asked sleepily. "We can all... Watch a movie or something."

So the three boys, plus Noah and Blue, all piled into Gansey's bed and watched Disney movies on his laptop for the rest of the night. 

Gansey fell asleep five minutes into Cinderella.

\---

It only took two more days for the boys to be feeling mostly back to normal. Fevers went down, stuffed noses cleared, and sore throats healed. Adam, having slept for almost a week, was full of energy. Ronan was in an oddly pleasant mood, maybe the effect of being grumpy and feverish for days on end. Gansey was more or less the same; still wildly studying Glendower, but at least his head felt clear and he could breathe now. Noah was still dead. As for Blue...

"Jane!" Gansey answered excitedly, when she called him. "We're going to Cabeswater today, then heading out towards the mountains. Be ready in an hour."

"About that," Blue replied, stuffy and hoarse. "I think I caught your cold, so I won't be joining you today."

Gansey frowned. "Want us to come over? We have lots of extra tissues and cough drops."

"If you want to, I guess." Blue said. "But really, don't let my cold stop you from enjoying the rest of spring break. You said it yourself, you have a lot to do."

"Don't be ridiculous," Gansey said. "You took good care of all of us, so really we'd just be returning the favor."

So Gansey, Ronan, Adam, and Noah hopped into the Camaro and headed over to 300 Fox Way, where they spent another two days curled up watching Disney movies.


End file.
